The King's Treasure
by Purple Bubble Patch Coffee
Summary: Gilgamesh failed on claiming his treasure back..But why?
1. The Chosen Path

**His Treasure**

**Chapter 1: The Chosen Path**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of its character…

**Summary:**After the 4th Holy Grail War. Another war had started. Gilgamesh was already desperate on claiming his treasure back.

**A/N:**This is my first fic for Fate/Stay Night. So yeah, not gonna make this long. Here goes chapter 1, hope yah like it minna-san:P

**Warning:**

T for Language

Sorry for the grammar faults

And some OOCness of Characters

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~!

*********************o********************

_This time has come_

_Seven Magi, the 'Masters', use seven classes of entities, the 'Servants'_

_This is a fight to death for the one and only Holy Grail…_

_**That is the Holy Grail War**_

*********************o********************

_**10 YEARS AGO**_

_**Fuyuki City**_

"For the second time, marry me woman!" a guy wearing gold-plated earrings, necklaces, and gilded clad in a gold-armor with navy lines designed and a bright red cape proposed to the King of Knights as he pointed his finger to her.

"NO" a woman clad in a silver-armor plainly answered.

"For the last time, say "I do", Arturia Pendragon!" he overpowered his tone as his catlike crimson orbs stared at Arturia A.K.A. Saber's green olive eyes.

"I don't have much time to be wasted by such gibberish things!" Saber retorted as she brought her sword in front, ready to kick her opponent's ass anytime soon.

"What?" he lowly said, chagrined.

"Fight me!" Saber confronted the Hero King to battle her seriously since she felt he wasn't even trying to pull out his sword from its golden scabbard.

He simpered, putting his hand down, "I can share the Holy Grail with you..". He singled out his long golden sword out from its casing.

Saber prepared herself for the upcoming assault of the Golden King.

"..if only you accepted my offer, that is to marry me, which you ironically accepted!" He quickly drew near to Saber to compose an attack.

Knowing that the Golden King had the greatest advantage in this fight since he knew what Saber's real name was, she arched her brows.

"Say Yes!" he pleaded once more, still his arrogant side ruling over his body.

He was a selfish, arrogant and an enigmatic Archer-class Servant.

"I reject!" Saber insisted, she blocked his attack and leaped backwards as she hastily bounced back to counter an attack.

"My you-" the Golden King felt humiliated by the fact that he was rejected by Saber repeatedly. "I'll discipline you, My Little Lion!" he obstructed Saber's hit.

"Who are you.." Saber sickly asked for his name as she simultaneously pondered slashes to him.

Too bad, Saber had already forgotten his name after 1500years.

"Hah!" the Hero King snickered, "Nothing more then the mightiest King of Heroes!" he blocked every hit Saber had assaulted one-handedly as he also took rear steps to keep his distance half a meter away from Saber, "Gilgamesh.." saying his name proudly made saber feel disgusted

And yes, he was pompous.

"You're a self-conceited King!" Saber commented as she largely put all her weight on her sword which was constantly attacking Gilgamesh.

"Huh?" was all he replied, Saber was now very close to him.

"Just because of your stupid vanity.." both of them felt their swords trembling, "..you destroyed your own Kingdom!".

"At least, 'I' was the one who betrayed my own Kingdom!" he broke the crossing of their swords and leaped back, Saber mimicked his actions.

"Unlike you who had blinded your eyes for the prim reason that 'YOUR' own people deceived you!" he precisely equaled his sin to Saber's people and stressed out some important words which should be clearly heard by the King of Knights.

"Curse you, Golden King!" Saber jumped up and released an uppercut hack.

Gilgamesh dodged Saber's attacks as he lacerated a sudden assail on Saber's back.

"Gaah!" Saber bellowed as she speedily turned to face her opponent and angrily snapped back.

"I dethroned myself from being the ruler of my Country 'Uruk' while YOU were ousted by your people" Gilgamesh's blade crossed upon Saber's sword.

"You're nothing but a worthless King!" Saber felt Gilgamesh's force inserted to his sword getting more superior which was transmitted to her through her sword which was now, connected to hers.

Their swords started to quiver, Saber gritted her teeth and backed off five meters away from Gilgamesh, "Let's finish everything!".

Gilgamesh pouted as he boosted himself for the closure of their fight.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Both of them yelled as they scuttled to close the distant in between them.

They were hurrying themselves to get slaughtered. Hmmm, servants nowadays are sooooo fishy.

They were readying their attacks which will be executed by both parties using their Strongest, maybe next to the greatest Noble Phantasm which they possessed.

"EXCALIBUR!" Saber shouted as she swung her sword going upwards, her sword started to gleam a golden radiance.

"ENUMA ELISH!" yelled back Gilgamesh as his sword started to create a red swiveling force wind.

Their swords met, a thunder-like beam of light came down from the dark heavens that landed to the Earth.

Blue, Red and Yellow lights flickered; all in awhile, it exploded and established huge wild fires, Sea of Fires.

"The Fourth Holy Grail War has ended.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Hmmm..So people what do you think?**

**Is it good or bad?**

**Please REVIEW..!**

**I need MORE REVIEWS before updating another chappie!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Waiting For Eternity

**The King's Treasure**

**Chapter 2: Waiting For Eternity..**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of its character…

**Summary: Gilgamesh failed on claiming his treasure back..But why?**

** A/N:**This is my first fic for Fate/Stay Night. So yeah, not gonna make this long. Here goes chapter 1, hope yah like it minna-san:P

**Warning:**

T for Language

Sorry for the grammar faults

And some OOCness of Characters

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~!

*********************o********************

_The Holy Grail War hadn't ended yet.._

_As long as the Grail exists.._

_The war wouldn't end its supremacy_

*********************o********************

As their swords met, clashing each other's blade; sparks ran across their crossed weapons and wind pressure began filling the area which made it harder for them to end the fight easily.

"I won't lose to the likes of you.." Saber mumbled to herself as she short of her sword harder until their swords repelled and rejected against those stern demands of magical forces. They were both thrown back from opposite courses as their power driven out low to its core.

"Know your limits, Saber!" Gilgamesh arrogantly pronounced as he tried to warn Saber to cease the fight between them and just surrender herself to him.

But Saber was different.

Saber was thrown back, scuffing her steel shoes against the ground until she had herself up again, "I rather die than to admit it!" she angrily retorted.

Gilgamesh lifted an eyebrow as he was about to pose for the upcoming slash using Ea.

However…

"Saber!" he called out and quickly ran advanced to the woman. He had just left his eminent sword dropped to the ground.

She was more important than anything else..

She was the reason why he had left his world..

She was 'his' only treasure..

Thunderclaps kept its ferocious rumbling sounds and flashes visible to the cloudless night sky as the ground trembled and wild fires hurriedly engulfed the whole city.

Everything was a complete mess..

Chaotic..

Just like him..

And her..

They were both enigmatic and unpredictable..

Gilgamesh is Gilgamesh..

Saber was Saber..

Due to Saber's rapidly draining stamina; she accidentally slipped and fell on the floor, "It's b-better..to end in..t-this-" she was cut.

The Holy Grail cup was about to pour its filthy content abundantly onto Saber's head when Gilgamesh hastily enveloped her securely in his arms plus he covered her head with his own cranium, "You idiot-" he forcefully pushed Saber away from him, "-MOVE!" he ordered.

Saber was taken aback by his sudden push and was also thrown distant from him, "Why…?" she confusingly questioned herself.

The Grail had just tipped unto Gilgamesh's head as it flowed to his newly drenched hair, the liquid moved across his shiny armor, "As expected from the woman I laid my eyes on.." he smiled to himself.

The Grail contains a retrovirus that would nonchalantly suspend servants to disappear.

She was the reason for his death..

Gilgamesh could feel his body destabilized, fell to his knees.

Saber's eyes narrowed in shock, she quickly darted next to the weakened King, "Oi!".

After all…

Gilgamesh was still one of her allies..

If only HIS master didn't betray Saber's master..

Gilgamesh lowered his head, hiding his lowly embarrassing façade which was filled with blood, "Leave before I kill you!" he managed to shout.

The virus was already affecting him..

Saber ignored his order as she kneeled before him, "No" she plainly answered.

She shook her head, "Above all, I acknowledge you as one of my acquaintances-" she gulped, "-even if you're recently one of my foe right now..".

Gilgamesh could feel her concerns through her rickety tone.

"Are you blaming me?-", he arched his brows downwards, "-or the KIREI" he intonated his last word.

Saber frowned, "G-gilgamesh.." she stammered.

Gilgamesh cackled a bit as he slowly lifted his head up to see Saber, "Simply beautiful.." he put a hand on Saber's right cheek.

"Why are you doing this..?" Saber blinked her eyes in confusion.

"'Coz you're everything that I wanted.." he bluntly said as he smiled tenderly to her.

Saber crumpled her eyebrows and pouted, "Life shouldn't be the main reason for why people sacrifices themselves-" she avoided his stare, "-for love..".

"I know.." Gilgamesh ran his finger to her silky blonde hair.

"Hey" Gilgamesh called out her attention. Saber gazed at his crimson cherry eyes, "Hn?".

"This would be my last favor.." he lovingly embraced her and closed his eyes, "I'l be waiting for you.."

Saber stayed silent.

Gilgamesh slowly disappeared along with the broken cup known to be the Holy Grail.

"Even for eternity..".

_People should know that love is like a battlefield.._

**END**

**A/N: That's the ending minna!**

**Hmmm..So people what do you think?**

**Is it good or bad?**

**Please REVIEW..!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
